falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Raider armor (Fallout: New Vegas)
|baseid = (sadist armor) (badlands armor) (blastmaster armor) (painspike armor) |item name2 =Raider helmet |dt2 =1 |hp2 =15 |effects2 =Blastmaster: Guns +5 Explosives +5 Archlight: none Psycho-Tic: none Wastehound: none |weight2 =3 |value2 =20 |repair2 =Raiders arclight helmet Raiders wastehound helmet Raiders blastmaster helmet Headgear |baseid2 = (arclight) (wastehound) (blastmaster) (psycho-tic) }} Raider armor and matching raider helmets are pieces of armor in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The armor provides a Damage Threshold of 4 and can be repaired with other raider armor, while the helmet provides a damage threshold of 1 and can only be repaired with other raider arclight helmets. Armor Raider sadist armor ]] This armor consists of what appears to be metal chaps adorned with severed hands, and a leather plate of sorts worn on the left shoulder. Raider badlands armor ]] A bandolier is draped across the front of the apparently leather overshirt (vaguely resembling a tank top), and on the left knee there appears to be some sort of colander being used as a knee pad. The outfit also includes shorts made from either leather or some variety of canvas-like material. A screwdriver is secured near one boot, presumably to be used as a makeshift boot knife, despite the fact its only function is for aesthetic value. It's also feasible that it is the screwdriver used by the player when picking a lock. Raider blastmaster armor ]] This armor consists of various leather belts supporting a tire worn on the left shoulder, and a leather gauntlet with a raider arclight helmet attached to it. This may have been used as a small shield for the raiders. What appears to be a heavy duty quilt, wrapped around a pair of leather pants, and completed with sandals, protects the lower half of the body as well as the shoulder and head area. Raider painspike armor ]] The women have breast coverings made of metal strainers, that, if looked at very hard, you can see a sort of white nipple covering resembling the cups of a bra. The men have what appears to be an AC vent strapped onto their chest with leather belts. Both the male and female versions have black, torn skinny jeans with metal plates with spikes welded on to them held on by more leather straps covering the crotch and hip regions. Helmet Raider arclight helmet The raider arclight helmet is the supposed matching helmet for the raider sadist armor, but it also goes well with raider blastmaster armor. It mostly looks like a welding helmet used by construction workers. Raiders wastehound helmet The raider wastehound helmet appears to be constructed of several pieces of heavy burlap crudely stitched together. It also includes eye protection and tufts of hair. There are some visual differences between gender versions of the item, as the female version's hair patches go in a straight line down the middle of the skull, similar to a Mohawk, whereas the male version consists of three tufts; two on the sides and one on top. Raider blastmaster helmet The raider blastmaster helmet is the headwear component of the raider blastmaster armor, comprised of a fireman's helmet worn on top of a gas mask. The blastmaster helmet confers a small (+5) bonus to your guns and explosives skills. Eye wear can be worn with this helmet, which is useful for characters with the Four Eyes trait. Raider psycho-tic helmet The raider psycho-tic helmet could be described as a leather skull cap with goggles and handlebars jutting out of the sides of the head. Variants * Tribal raiding armor Comparison Locations * All raider armors can be found on Fiends. * All four helmet variations are occasionally sold by Quartermaster Bardon. * Raider arclight helmet can be found on Cook-Cook. * Any raider armor and helmet can also be found on a randomly generated raider corpse on the bridge near Novac. * The Great Khan armorer often sells the raider wastehound helmet, arclight helmet, psycho-tic helmet, and in very rare occasions the blastmaster helmet as well. * Freeside thugs will sometimes be wearing raider badlands armor instead of wasteland outfits. * Blake sometimes sells all 4 variants. Notes The sadist armor and painspike armor both show the Vault Boy icon smiling. The others portray him with an angry/frowning face. Gallery RaiderCA2.jpg|Raider painspike armor concept art RaiderCA5.jpg|Raider sadist armor concept art Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing es:Armadura de saqueador (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Броня рейдеров (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Броня рейдерів (Fallout: New Vegas)